Suatu Hari, Bersamamu
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Suatu hari, bersamamu... membuatku menyadari tidak cukup satu hari untuk menjalani waktu bersamamu. Didedikasikan untuk HFNH/NHFD tahun kedua. Warning: Fluffy, AR, a little bit OOCness. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**MET HFNH, KAWAN NHL! *ledakin confetti* semoga NH menjadi nyata dengan **_**happy ending**_** yang begitu **_**fluffy**_**! ^_^**

_**Another**_** AR fic **_**from**_** Light. Mudah-mudahan pembaca nggak keburu lari karena bosen sama fic Light yang begitu-begitu aja.T_T **

_**Dozo, Minna-sama! **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternate Reality, TWT, typo(s), a little bit OOCness. **

**Terinspirasi dari salah satu **_**ending song anime**_** Naruto, yaitu **_**Jitensha**_**. **

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_**! ^_^**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Suatu hari di musim semi, pagi yang cerah menyegarkan memulai hari.

Di tengah hutan dalam desa Konoha, di pinggir sungai, sebuah sepeda melaju pelan dan santai di atas jalan setapak lebar yang tak tertutupi rerumputan hijau.

Seorang gadis dengan _dress_ putih berenda selutut, memakai celana _legging_ hitam dan topi putih lebar, mengenderai sepeda itu. Keranjang anyaman bambu di depan stang sepeda itu berhiaskan bunga aneka rupa dan tas tangan. Sesekali bel sepeda disentuhnya, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring menyenangkan tatkala bergema mengisi kesunyian di hutan terpencil itu.

Alangkah nyamannya mengayuh sepeda dan merasakan hembusan angin menari menyelimutimu, menikmati pemandangan musim semi yang merekah indah, dan mendengarkan cicitan merdu burung yang bersahut-sahutan.

Dan sayangnya, suasana tentram itu tidak bertahan selama yang ia pikirkan.

.

#~**~#

_**Special fic for **_**NaruHina**_**'s Fluffy Day (NHFD)**_**,**

**.**

**Suatu Hari, Bersamamu**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

#~**~#

.

Naruto Uzumaki menggerutu sejak meninggalkan kantor Hokage hingga masuk melintas hutan terpencil di dalam desa Konoha. Ia merutuki _Godaime_ Hokage dan murid kesayangannya—yang sekaligus teman setimnya, karena menyuruhnya dengan seenak jidat untuk mengumpulkan bunga.

Tak hanya itu, ia juga disuruh membawa bunga-bunga indah di musim semi ini dan menyerahkannya pada Ino Yamanaka—yang hari ini sedang menjaga toko bunganya. Berhubung toko Ino sedang kebanjiran o_rder_ rangkaian bunga, jadilah ia diminta untuk sekalian mengantarkan pada Ino.

Dalam rangka kedatangan tamu—entah darimana ia tidak peduli—dari desa lain, Tsunade meminta beberapa ninja untuk menyiapkan penyambutan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Sialnya, Naruto ketiban jatah mencari bunga. Berhubung bunga itu indah untuk hiasan—kata Tsunade beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Protes tiada berguna, perintah dikeluarkan di bawah ancaman kepalan maut Tsunade yang mampu mengguncang seisi Konoha. Naruto sampai enggan protes karenanya.

Terima nasib sajalah, daripada sekujur tubuhnya babak-belur dan justru menikmati musim semi yang indah ini di rumah sakit—bayangan yang sungguh menyedihkan.

Naruto tidak tahu di mana tempat persisnya bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran. Ia hanya berjalan tanpa henti menembus hutan, pandangannya beredar mencari bunga-bunga yang menurutnya cantik—namun ia belum menemukannya.

Pemuda yang mengenakan jubah merah darah beraksen hitam itu mendengar gemericik suara air sungai, pikiran polosnya—jika terlalu halus disebut bodoh—mengatakan bahwa di tepi sungai pasti akan banyak bunga bermekaran. Mengapa ia bisa berpikiran demikian? Tentu saja karena tumbuhan apa pun membutuhkan air, jadi, pasti di sungai yang tentunya dialiri air itu banyak bunga!

Dengan secuil semangat baru yang mengobarkan semangatnya, ia memacu langkahnya keluar dari semak belukar yang memagari sepanjang tepi jalan setapak yang kelewat lebar itu.

_Kring_—

"—a-awas!"

Naruto menoleh dengan lambat ke arah sebuah sepeda yang meluncur ke arahnya. Berhubung waktu tak berhenti bergulir, tak ada waktu untuk Naruto menghindar begitu saja dari sepeda yang berjarak lima pasang kepalan tangan orang dewasa dengannya.

_Ckiiit! _

Naruto menarik napas lega, sepeda itu terantuk batu di tengah jalan.

Baru menarik napas, Tuhan tidak mengizinkannya menghela napas lega.

Sepeda itu terjungkal, melemparkan pengendaranya melayang dengan sepekik keterkejutan khas suara seorang gadis.

Naruto terbelalalak. Oh, tidak—

Topi putih yang lebar itu terbang terbawa sepoi angin yang mendayu-dayu. Membuka identitas pemakainya seutuhnya.

_Gedubrak! _

—Naruto dapat merasakan pedihnya rasa sakit di punggung tegapnya yang berciuman manis dengan tanah, juga berat badannya yang bertambah berat.

"_Ittei-tei-tei_!" Naruto mengaduh merasakan sepasang siku menekan dada bidangnya. Ia bergerak gusar, berusaha melepaskan diri dan berteriak marah, "menyingkir dariku! Serangan macam apa ini? Kalau mau menyerang, bilang-bilang dulu kenapa?"

Semua daya upaya melepaskan diri itu justru membuat 'penyerang' yang terjatuh di atasnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh kembali menimpanya. Naruto mengerang menderita. Hamburan helai rambut panjang indigo itu teruntai lembut menggelitik wajahnya tannya.

Naruto membuka matanya, pandangannya sedikit terhalau oleh helai-helai lembut sehalus benang sutra berwarna indigo. Sepasang pupil dari iris biru cemerlang miliknya melebar, bersitatap dengan sepasang mata sewarna lavender dan seraut wajah manis yang merah padam—malu sekaligus ketakutan.

Biar kata rambut panjang indigo itu lembut, bahkan jauh lebih lembut dari kemoceng bulu ayam, sehingga ketika terjatuh di atas hidung Naruto, terasa menggelitik dan menimbulkan rangsangan untuk—

"Ha… Huaa… HUACCHIIIMM!"

—bersin dengan dahsyatnya.

Seluruh rambut indigo berterbangan seakan dikipasi badai, sementara wajah yang cantik tapi airmukanya keruh akan ketakutan dan malu itu disembur virus-virus laknat penyakit dari makhluk paling sehat sedunia karena kuat yaitu Naruto Uzumaki. (Sekedar info tambahan, bersin itu membawa jutaan bakteri terhempas keluar dari saluran pernapasan)

Sayang sekali, jika diibaratkan wajah manis itu seindah taman yang ditumbuhi bunga mawar yang sewarna merahnya dengan ronanya, maka serbuan bersin Naruto yang jelas-jelas tidak steril itu persis banjir bandang yang memporak-porandakan taman mawar merah.

Bercak-bercak air liur menodai wajah putih mulus tak bercela itu. Refleks kelopak mata itu menutupi iris lavender ketika disembur bersin.

Naruto yang baru saja lega karena hasrat bersinnya tersalurkan dengan baik; benar-benar bersin sekencangnya, tersadar dengan situasi, kondisi dan posisi yang sedang terjadi saat ini, Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Setitik bulir air sebesar biji jagung menuruni pelipisnya, mata birunya kembali melebar, jantungnya berdebar, tubuhnya bergetar.

Suara-suara tabuhan manis genderang mulainya peperangan berkumandang lantang di telinganya.

Ya Tuhan… harus ditaruh di mana mukanya jika ada yang tahu ia bersin tepat di wajah manis perempuan ini? (_Penulis merasa pembaca yang budiman sedang nyengir-nyengir senang membaca kalimat nista yang dimaki Naruto ini_)

Dikemanakan harga dirinya ini?

Astaga, reputasinya dapat tercoreng seketika! (_Cuekkan saja sebuah suara di sudut hati Naruto. "Reputasi mana yang kau maksud, Naruto?"_)

Oke, Naruto menyiapkan hati untuk satu—setidaknya satu saja—tamparan panas di pipinya yang memiliki tiga garis sebagai tanda kelahiran.

Naruto menunggu detik-detik yang terlewat, bagai menunggu ia dipacung mati.

"U-ukh…" terdengar suara pelan gadis itu.

"Ma-maaf, bisakah tolong menyingkir dariku?" tanya Naruto sesopan mungkin. Bagaimanapun juga, reputasi baiknya sebagai genin terhebat akan benar-benar musnah jika ada yang melihatnya dengan posisi seintim ini dengan seorang gadis.

Tanpa jawaban verbal, gadis itu bangkit menjauh sedikit, Naruto perlahan mendudukkan diri dengan gadis itu di pangkuannya. Telapak tangan kanan mulus itu mengusap bergantian sepasang mata beriris lavender, sementara lengan kirinya bertumpu di dada bidang Naruto.

Harusnya gadis itu mengelap membersihkan mukanya karena masih berlumur air liur hasil bersin Naruto. Eeew…

"Ma-ma-maafkan a-ak-aku," gadis itu seakan mencicit ketakutan.

"Tak apa. Aku juga salah. Jadi kita impas," kata Naruto, lega karena sepertinya tidak ada tamparan sepelan apa pun yang akan mendarat di pipinya. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, heran karena gadis itu menundukkan kepala dan mengusap-usap matanya tidak henti. "Oi, oi, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ma-mataku perih…" jawabnya. "…ku-kurasa kelilipan."

'_Oh yeah, pasti kelilipan bersinku,'_ batin Naruto. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mendarat di dagu gadis itu, mengangkatnya hingga wajah yang baru saja disembur bersin itu berhadapan dengannya. "Buka matamu."

Ketika keduanya bertemu pandang, keduanya sama-sama terperanjat kaget di keheningan yang menggantung.

"Hi… Hinata," ucap Naruto terkejut.

Sejak tadi Hinata Hyuuga sudah tahu siapa pemuda di hadapannya. Tapi, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Rasanya kerja otaknya mendadak macet seketika. Sebersit kekhawatiran menghantuinya, kira-kira apakah Naruto bisa mendengar degup jantungnya yang berpacu luar biasa ini?

Serius, nyawa seorang Naruto Uzumaki kini benar-benar dalam bahaya!

Seakan sesuatu yang tajam menikam hatinya, seterkejut itulah Naruto dibuatnya. Entah kenapa, terbayang di benaknya hujatan dan sayatan maut dari klan Hyuuga andaikan mereka mengetahui sang **Heiress** '_dinodai'_ olehnya.

'_Ya Tuhan… apa dosaku pada- Mu? Apakah karena aku lupa tidak menjawab pernyataan cinta gadis ini maka kau tega menghukumku sesadis ini?'_ tangis Naruto komikal dalam hati.

Mungkinkah ketika bermata tanpa pupil itu akan membakarnya hingga ia menjadi Naruto (*) bakar? Atau memenggal kepalanya dan mempersembahkannya pada paus kelaparan nun jauh di laut? Atau… mungkin saja—

Segala asumsi _ngawur_ itu sungguh mengerikan. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, dengan niatan mengusir segala bayangan-bayangan pertumpahan darah di satu pihak itu dari benaknya.

Berusaha mencairkan ketegangan, Naruto berdeham pelan. Sehingga keduanya saling buang pandang sesaat.

Naruto melirik Hinata, menemukan sesuatu yang mengganjal, ia berkata, "Matamu merah sekali."

Hinata berjengit pelan—Naruto dapat merasakan tubuh gadis itu yang menegang panik. "Ti-tidak apa-apa."

Hinata benar-benar berharap ia bisa pingsan ketika kedua tangan Naruto yang lebar menangkup setiap sisi wajahnya, lalu Naruto meniup lembut bergantian kedua matanya yang memerah. Hinata menunduk kaget, tapi tangan kanan Naruto meraih dagunya dan memandunya untuk kembali mendongak lalu menyangga wajahnya agar tidak lagi menunduk.

Matanya terpaku pada Naruto yang begitu lembut meniup sepasang bola mata lavender miliknya, terpesona akan ketelatenannya yang tidak sesuai dengan karakter cerah-ceria pemuda itu sendiri.

Diam-diam Hinata selalu berlatih untuk tidak pingsan berdekatan dengan Naruto. Mungkin sekarang latihan yang dirahasiakan itu efektif dan manjur adanya.

Kendati mereka sedekat ini sekarang dan Hinata tidak pingsan, entah mengapa ia justru ingin pingsan.

Demi dewa apa pun yang bermukim di kahyangan di atas desa Konoha, ia ingin pingsan!

Fufufu, keinginan tidak semudah itu dapat terealisasikan sempurna, Tuan Putri. Ada kalanya keinginan yang bertolak dengan kenyataan itu sesungguhnya membahagiakan, hanya saja kau tidak terbiasa dengan kedatangannya yang jarang hadir padamu.

Oh, sungguh ironis.

Perlu diingat, Pembaca-yang-Budiman, baik itu Hinata maupun Naruto, tidak satu pun dari keduanya menyadari posisi mereka yang melewati batas zona _'aman'_ dan _'kewajaran'_ di mana sepasang muda-mudi terlalu dekat.

Lambat laun tubuhnya rileks berdekatan dengan Naruto—melupakan jantungnya yang masih seakan ingin melompat keluar dari rongganya, matanya juga tidak lagi seperih tadi, karenanya Hinata berkata pelan, "su-sudah lebih baik, Na-Naruto _kun_. Terima kasih."

Naruto mengangguk, merasa sedikit lebih lega karena akhirnya bisa mengembuskan napas dengan tenang—ia baru sadar kalau dari tadi ia menahan napas. Naruto menepuk lembut puncak kepala Hinata dengan telapak tangan kanannya, lalu mengelus mahkota indigo sehalus sutra itu, dalam rangka niat baik membuat gadis itu tidak ketakutan karenanya atau melakukan hal yang lebih buruk lagi; pingsan.

Naruto tersentak kaget atas tindakan yang dilakukannya, Hinata terperangah.

Mendadak keduanya menjadi kaku bak patung dengan latar petir menggelegar gagah.

Sepasang muda-mudi itu baru saja menyadari fakta mengerikan (baca: menggelikan) bahwa mereka keterlaluan dekatnya.

Wajah Hinata semerah kepiting rebus, mungkin jika ini komik akan terlihat kepulan asap menguar darinya. Sementara Naruto salah tingkah dan merasakan denyar aneh menyerang ulu hatinya.

"Ma-maaf. Bisakah kau menyingkir dariku?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"A-aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Naruto _kun_!" Hinata lekas terlonjak berdiri. Membuat Naruto terkesiap kaget akan kecepatan gadis itu.

Naruto ikut berdiri, berusaha menormalkan irama napasnya kembali. Ia merasa sedikit longgar dari perasaan sesak yang menghimpitnya barusan. Jangan tanya perasaan macam apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Ia sendiri tidak memahaminya.

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Naruto celingak-celinguk memandang daerah di sekeliling mereka. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Hanya sebuah sepeda yang terguling menimpa semak-semak lebat di pinggir jalan, pasca menabrak pohon yang sebelumnya terjungkal karena terantuk batu.

Bukankah itu sepeda Hinata?

"Hieee!" seru Naruto kaget, pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage itu lekas berlari menuju sepeda, mengambilnya lalu memberdirikannya. Membersihkan dari debu dan dedaunan yang menempel. Naruto menuntun sepeda itu, berhenti sebentar untuk memungut sebuah topi berwarna putih dan membawanya pada Hinata yang terpaku di tempatnya.

"Ini sepeda dan topi punyamu, 'kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk—tak tahu harus berkata apa, mengucapkan 'terima kasih' saja lidahnya terasa berat. Hinata menundukkan kepala.

Naruto paling tidak bisa menghadapi seseorang seperti Hinata—selalu diam seakan segan, lebih mudah ia meladeni seseorang yang bicara apa adanya dan terbuka seperti Sakura, atau irit bicara tapi kalau sudah bicara pasti _nyelekit_ seperti Sasuke. Sudah begitu, ia tidak bisa membaca bahasa tubuh remaja putri yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak peka terhadap perasaannya. Tidak dapat menerka apa yang dipikirkannya.

Sempurna, Naruto tidak bisa menghadapi seseorang seperti Hinata.

Silakan katakan ia bodoh, tidak peka dan sebagainya. Pada kenyataannya ia memang begitu; ia tidak peka terhadap sesuatu yang menyangkut dirinya sendiri. Sementara Hinata selalu merujuk pada Naruto. Jelas saja Naruto tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk menebak Hinata barang secuil saja.

"Hei, ikut denganku." Tidak menunggu jawaban Hinata, Naruto membawa sepedanya dan meletakkan topinya di keranjang, ia menuntun Hinata dan barang-barangnya menuju aliran sungai.

Naruto memarkirkan sepeda, memberdirikan penyangganya dan menaruhnya di dekat sebatang pohon yang paling dekat dengan tepian sungai. Setelah itu ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon yang kokoh, menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan untuk kepala, kaki kanannya tertekuk ke dalam, sementara kaki kirinya lurus menopang badan. Naruto menunggu.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, ia bingung, tak mengerti tapi tak mampu bertanya. Dan Naruto yang mengerti ketidakmengertian Hinata, nyengir lebar.

"Wajahmu kotor…" _karena bersinku tadi_, lanjut Naruto dalam hati. "…bersihkan saja dulu di sungai ini. Airnya bersih, kok!" katanya ramah.

Hinata buru-buru memalingkan wajah, daripada ia benar-benar pingsan. Dan lagi bisa repot jadinya jika Naruto mengurusi dirinya yang pingsan.

Sang pewaris Hyuuga berjalan ke tepian air, berlutut dan menyelupkan tangannya ke dalam air yang mengalir. Air di hilir sungai itu mengalir deras melewati telapak tangannya, dingin namun menyegarkan. Disatukannya kedua telapak tangannya, diraupnya air itu dan dibasuhnya wajahnya. Ia mengulang kegiatan kecil itu berulang-ulang dan menikmatinya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil memandangi Hinata yang menjadi pusat ruang pandangnya. Tak biasanya sepupu Neji itu tidak memakai baju 'dinas'-nya. Biasanya ia mengenakan pakaian formal. Apa mungkin karena sedang tidak mendapatkan misi lantas ia bersantai sejenak?

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya saat melihat Hinata sudah berdiri, dan sibuk meraba-raba semua kantung yang ada di pakaian yang dikenakannya. Seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

'_Saputanganku tertinggal.'_ Sedikit kepanikan melanda Hinata.

Naruto merogoh saku jubahnya, lalu mengulurkan selembar saputangan pada Hinata. "Pakai punyaku saja."

Hinata segera menoleh, tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya karena Naruto mampu mengetahui yang dibutuhkannya. Ia memandang ragu pada tangan berkulit tan yang masih memegang saputangan.

Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Tidak usah sungkan, Hinata. Yah… kecuali kau rela kedinginan."

Benar saja, angin bertiup, Hinata bergidik kedinginan, dan Naruto tertawa mengasurkan saputangannya pada Hinata.

"Kau ini… tidak percaya amat padaku," ucap Naruto geli.

Sebenarnya Naruto sedang memandangi wajah Hinata lekat-lekat, dibasahi buliran air yang mengalir setapak demi setapak turun melintas dagunya hingga jenjang lehernya, tertimpa sinar mentari yang mulai terik hingga wajah putri Hiashi Hyuuga itu nampak berkilau.

Hinata menerima saputangan pemberiannya, dengan tangan bergetar mengeringkan wajahnya dengan saputangan pinjaman Naruto. Di setiap inci sulaman saputangannya, tercium aroma maskulin khas pemuda yang diyakininya pasti menjadi Hokage itu.

Takut-takut Hinata mengintip di sela jemarinya dan saputangan, memandang pada si pemilik saputangan yang memejamkan mata dan rileks menikmati sepoi angin musim semi dengan kembali ke posisinya semula saat menunggu Hinata.

_Kakkoi_…

_Blush_.

"Sudah selesai?" Naruto menoleh padanya dengan senyum kecil.

"Su-sudah. Terima kasih su-sudah me-menunggu, Naruto _kun_," jawab Hinata pelan dan menatap saputangan dalam genggamannya—tidak berani bertatapan dengan Naruto. "Sa-saputanganmu ja-jadi basah dan kotor…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Cuma saputangan ini dan tidak kotor, kok," kilah Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

"Bolehkah kubersihkan baru aku kembalikan?" tanya Hinata dengan nada berharap.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Lalu ia mengangguk.

Hinata mendongakkan kepala, tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih, Naruto _kun_," katanya lega.

Naruto hanya nyengir lebar. Ia mengambil sepeda Hinata, memberikan topi pada Hinata, dan menuntun sepeda seraya bersiul riang.

Hinata memakai topi, terpaku di tempat dengan senyum memudar. Oh, rasanya ia bisa terkena serangan jantung permanen setiap berdekatan dengan—

"Hinataaa! Ayo kita jalan! Kau mau kutinggal sendiri?"

—Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata mengejar Naruto yang menunggunya untuk menyejajarkan langkah bersama. Hinata berada di sisi kanan, jaga jarak dengan Naruto.

Namun setelah mereka berjalan bersama, Hinata selalu memelankan langkahnya dan berjalan di belakang Naruto, acapkali Naruto terdiam menunggunya Hinata akan menyamakan langkah mereka. Tapi, ketika mereka berjalan lagi, ia akan kembali berada di belakang Naruto.

"Aaarrgghh…" Naruto mengerang kesal. "Hinata… memang aku semenyeramkan itu sampai kau tidak mau sekedar berjalan bersamaku, ya?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Ti-tidak, aku ti-tidak bermaksud—"

"—ya sudahlah, ayo kita jalan lagi," potong Naruto tak sabaran.

Naruto iseng mengetes Hinata. Ia berjalan sebentar lalu berhenti, berjalan lagi lalu berhenti lagi. Dan Hinata mengikuti semua yang dilakukannya. Mau tidak mau, Naruto tak kuat lagi menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak dan bersandar pada sepeda Hinata, sementara Hinata yang tersadar dirinya dipermainkan Naruto ikut terkikik geli.

"Ki—hahahaha—kita… konyol!" seru Naruto di sela tawanya.

'_Kita_'?

Sejak kapan '_aku_' dan '_kau_' telah melebur hingga akhirnya mencakup '_kita_'?

Naruto berjuang menghentikan tawanya sekut tenaga. Masih terselip tawa saat ia berkata pada Hinata, "aku tidak akan jahat padamu, Hinata. Hmmpffh… jadi, tidak usah menjauh dariku begitu."

Apakah itu permintaan?

Hinata tak berani menerka macam-macam. Jika ia berharap terlalu tinggi, harapan itu akan mengempis ketika kenyataan terjadi sebaliknya.

Hinata mengangguk kecil. Ia tidak lagi berjalan maju di belakang, melainkan di samping Naruto yang menuntun sepedanya.

"A-ano, Naruto _kun_," panggil Hinata ragu.

"Apa?"

"Se-sepedaku—"

"—biar kubawakan. Boleh, 'kan?" potong Naruto seenaknya, "toh kalau kau tak mengizinkan, aku tetap melakukannya." Cengirnya senang.

Hinata ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun lirikan maut Naruto menahannya. Hinata takluk oleh senyuman itu. Pasrah, perempuan beradik satu itu mengangguk lemah.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Di sekeliling mereka, napas kehidupan ekosistem hutan mulai merekah, seperti bunga-bunga Sakura yang mulai berkuncup.

"Hinata, darimana kau dapat bunga-bunga ini?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi, memecah keheningan yang sempat singgah. Tangan kanannya menyentuh permukaan setiap kelopak bunga yang menghias cantik keranjang sepeda Hinata.

"Da-dari hulu sungai…" jawab Hinata.

"Dekat dari sini, tidak?"

"Uhm… lumayan ja-jauh."

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Langkahnya terhenti begitu pula dengan Hinata yang memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Naruto yang ganjil.

"Naruto _kun_?" panggil Hinata ragu, sontak Naruto menoleh. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Eh, iya begitulah…" Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan salah satu telunjuknya. "Sebenarnya aku diminta untuk mengumpulkan bunga entah-untuk-apa-aku-lupa, tapi yang kuingat ini perintah Nenek Tsunade."

Hinata mendekati keranjang sepedanya, mengambil bunga-bunga itu dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. "U-untuk Naruto _kun_ saja."

Naruto terkesiap, sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng. "Terima kasih, tapi… sepertinya butuh lebih banyak dari itu. Kalaupun aku mengumpulkan bunga dibantu olehmu, pasti tetap akan terlambat untuk mengirimnya pada Ino."

Hinata menaruh kembali bunga-bunganya di keranjang sepeda. Terpikir suatu ide di benaknya yang ia yakin Naruto sangat mampu melakukannya. "Ke-kenapa ti-tidak menggunakan _kagebunshin_, Naruto _kun_?"

Sudut-sudut bibir Naruto terangkat, pemuda maniak ramen itu tertawa dan kedua tangannya terangkat, mendarat di bahu Hinata, mengguncang-guncang tubuh gadis itu. "Ide bagus, Hinata! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku, ya?"

Yeah, bumi berguncang—Hinata dapat merasakannya, dan suhu di bumi meningkat. Hinata nyaris tak kuasa berpijak pada bumi.

Naruto melepaskan Hinata, lalu kedua tangannya memperagakan beberapa gerakan dan Naruto berseru, "_Kagebunshin no jutsu_!"

Puluhan Naruto bermunculan di balik kepulan asap, Hinata terpukau akan banyaknya kagebunshin itu. Wah, kalau dia dikelilingi Naruto dan _'Naruto-Naruto'_ itu setiap hari, mungkin Hinata akan jadi putri tidur terus-menerus—karena sering kali jatuh pingsan, atau justru ia akan terbiasa dengan keberadaan Naruto?

"…Laksanakan!" perintah Naruto dengan suara lantang—membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, puluhan _kagebunshin_ serupa Naruto itu mengacungkan kepalan tinjunya pada udara seraya berseru, "_Osh—ttebayo_!"

Mereka—_kagebunshin_ Naruto—bubar dengan langkah berderap menggetarkan bumi menembus hutan lebih dalam lagi searah dengan aliran sungai. Naruto nyengir puas melihat kinerja _bunshin_-nya yang menurutnya sangat baik.

"Naruto _kun_… apa kau sudah memberitahu mereka tempat di mana bunga-bunga—"

"—sudah, kok. Tenang saja. Oi, boleh aku pinjam sepedamu?"

"Te-tentu."

Naruto menaiki sepeda Hinata, tapi tidak mengendarainya. Ia menunggu. Hinata hanya memandanginya, tidak tahu harus berkata atau melakukan apa.

Naruto menengok ke belakang, Hinata masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan pandangan sedikit menyiratkan kebingungan. "Apalagi yang kau tunggu, Hinata? Ayo naik! Ini sepedamu juga, 'kan?" tanyanya tak sabar.

"Tapi—"

"—naik saja," lagi-lagi Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata, tak sabar.

Tak bisa menolak, Hinata beranjak mendekati Naruto dan sepedanya. Gadis yang identik dengan warna ungu dan biru indigo itu membiarkan dirinya dibonceng Naruto. Pemuda itu cukup puas melihat Hinata duduk manis di belakangnya.

"Pegangan, ya. Perjalanan kita akan singkat karena cepat," kata Naruto yang mengambil topi Hinata dan meletakkannya di ranjang—takut diterbangkan angin saat mereka bersepeda. "Kita harus buru-buru ke toko Ino. Soal bunga—biar _bunshin_-ku estafet membawakan bunga sampai ke toko Ino."

Pegangan?

Harus dimanakah Hinata berpegangan?

Naruto tidak peduli Hinata berpegangan pada apa dan di mana—tidak kepikiran pula hal seperti itu, ia terburu-buru dan berharap sedikit bahwa Hinata baik-baik saja selama perjalanan mereka—tidak mual atau lebih buruknya muntah—karena Naruto bersiap menyetir sepeda itu ugal-ugalan—jika memang diperlukan.

Naruto mengayuh sepeda, roda sepeda mulai menggelinding maju, semakin cepat…

"Tu-tunggu, Naruto—kyaaa!" Hinata terkejut karena sepeda melaju lebih cepat daripada yang diperkirakannya, refleks ia melingkarkan lengannya hingga mencapai bagian depan resleting baju setelan oranye-hitam yang biasa dikenakan Naruto, dicengkeramnya bersamaan jubah merah beraksen hitam milik Naruto.

Naruto dapat merasakan tubuh Hinata menabrak lalu menempel erat pada punggungnya, dan kedua lengan yang memeluknya kuat-kuat. Naruto menelan ludahnya, memeluk gadis sih dia sering—apalagi jika sedang misi, tapi dipeluk seperti ini…

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Tidak, tidak. Imajinasinya mulai berkembang pesat—menjurus pada hal aneh-aneh.

Tolong hentikan! Hentikan imajinasi gila ini mulai menguasai pikirannya—

"Na-Naruto _kun_! Kita akan menabrak pohon—"

—sekalian juga ia harus menghentikan sepeda jika masih sayang nyawa.

_CKIIT! _

Rem pakem sepeda berfungsi dengan baik, sepeda langsung berhenti sampai-sampai pengemudi dan penumpangnya terlonjak ke depan.

"Wow, nyaris saja—" Naruto memecahkan keheningan setelah ketegangan yang sudah lewat, "—kupikir kita akan benar-benar tabrakan dengan pohon."

"Aku tahu kita terburu-buru. Ta-tapi, tetap utamakan keselamatan, ya, Naruto _kun_?" pinta Hinata di belakangnya.

Suara lembut itu menenangkannya, mengembangkan senyum di sudut bibir Naruto. Terdengar Naruto terkekeh senang.

Sepeda yang dikendarai seorang pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage itu dan ditumpangi pemiliknya, kembali berjalan bersamaan seruan semangat sang pengendara.

_Kring! Kring! _

"Serahkan saja padaku, Hinata!"

.

#~**~#

.

_**To be continued**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

**(*) **_Naruto_** itu sebenarnya **_kue ikan_**. **

**Fic ini juga saya dedikasikan untuk keluarga **_**virtual**_** saya tercinta; **_Shuamarillys SV-03 Family_**. Setelah saya pikir-pikir, fic ini bisa dihitung sebagai permintamaafan karena telah menjadi ponakan-anak-adik paling rusuh dan narsis di '**_rumah_**'.#nyengirwatados**

**Trims untuk Grita **_**Chan**_** yang rela nunggu fic saya sampe larut malam kemarin. Maaf ya, Grita **_**Chan**_**. Berhubung saya sakit, jadi baru bisa **_publish__**Hope you like it**_**, **_**Imouto chan**_**! **

**Fic ini akan **_**update**_** secara berkala—sebenarnya sih sudah selesai, tapi saya menanti apresiasi pembaca mengenai fic saya yang satu ini—yang sebenarnya pasti gatal banget nagih **_**update**_**-an fic. Tenang aja, fic-fic MC saya kecuali yang ini gak akan **_**update**_** sampe UN yang dimulai tanggal 25 April itu lewat!#BLETAKS (Pembacamu kabur semua, LoL!) **

**Kawan NHL, HFNH akan berakhir bersamaan dengan minggu ini berakhir! Ayo kita turut berpartisipasi memeriahkan HFNH! ^_~**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu ditunggu kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

**Sweet smile, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL) **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah RnR/CnC, **_**alert/fave**_**, baik **_**story**_** maupun **_**author**_**. Trims banget, ya! ^_^**

_**Dozo, Minna-sama! **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternate Reality, TWT, typo(s), a little bit OOCness, slight pairing: NaruHina, SaiIno. **

**Terinspirasi dari salah satu **_**ending song anime**_** Naruto, yaitu **_**Jitensha**_**. **

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_**! ^_^**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Yamanaka Ino melongo—meragukan fungsi matanya apakah masih berfungsi normal ataukah pandangannya tertutupi ilusi, tak jua beranjak dari tempatnya; menyirami bunga Matahari yang potnya terletak di dekat pintu masuk, air terus saja mengucur dari _watering can_ miliknya. Layu deh lama-lama itu bunga Matahari karena disiram air terus-terusan.

Ya, tidak salah lagi, yang dia lihat itu benar-benar Naruto bersama Hinata, menaiki satu sepeda bersama…

…Astaga!

.

#~**~#

_**Special fic for **_**NaruHina**_**'s Fluffy Day (NHFD)**_**,**

**.**

**Suatu Hari, Bersamamu**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

#~**~#

.

_Wow! Hari ini hari apa, sih?_

Ino masih tak mampu berkedip saat mengikuti Naruto dan Hinata yang turun dari satu sepeda, lalu masuk ke tokonya dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Selamat siang, Ino _san_," sapa Hinata sopan.

Tak ada balasan.

"Oi, Ino!" seru Naruto.

Ino terhempas kembali pada kesadarannya, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, terkejut. "O-oh! Selamat datang di toko bunga Yamanaka! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sambutnya, refleks dengan gaya profesional.

"Nenek Tsunade, Sakura _chan_, Shizune _san_… mereka pesan bunga. Dan meminta kau merangkaikannya sekarang juga."

Menyampingkan perasaan penasarannya yang membuncah, Ino berkata, "yah… tapi persediaan bunga di toko ini menipis—lagi banjir _order_, nih."

"Tenang saja, bunganya sudah kucarikan, kok." Naruto berjalan, mengitari bunga-bunga dan memandangnya kagum. "Sebentar lagi juga sampai," ujarnya santai.

Merasa bahwa Naruto terlalu jauh untuk mendengar percakapan mereka, kesempatan emas ini tidak disia-siakan Ino. Ia menjawil Hinata dengan seringai menggoda menghias wajah cantiknya. "Apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Akhirnya ada kemajuan juga!"

Rona merah menyapu wajah Hinata. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Ino _san_," elaknya cepat.

Ino menatapnya tidak percaya, ia terkikik geli dan menepuk bahu Hinata. "Kau hutang satu cerita padaku! Aku akan terus menagihmu sampai kau mau bagi-bagi cerita, Hinata!" Gadis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal, lalu tertawa puas meninggalkan Hinata yang merah padam untuk menyusul Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto! Mana bunganya? Mumpung aku sedang senggang, nih. Nanti—setelah orang-orang rumahku selesai merangkai buket-buket bunga itu, aku pasti disuruh mengantarkan pesanan pada para pelanggan." Ino kembali duduk di meja kasir setelah menaruh _watering can_-nya di tempatnya semula, sementara Naruto mendudukkan diri di kursi lain di dekat meja kasir.

"Sabar sebentar, kenapa? Sebentar lagi juga datang," jawabnya yakin.

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya, ia teringat sesuatu. "Hei, kenapa kau bisa kau kemari bersama-sama Hinata?"

Naruto tersedak, bergidik di bawah tatapan mencurigakan Ino yang terarah padanya. Masa ia harus cerita '_hal-hal memalukan_' yang dapat membuat harkat-martabatnya yang susah payah ia bangun hancur begitu saja akibat menceritakan sebuah insiden konyol yang dialaminya dengan Hinata?

Oh, tidak. Itu hal terakhir yang tidak ingin dilakukannya.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!" jawab Naruto, mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memandang sebuah buket bunga mawar merah plastik yang bergoyang dihembus angin.

Jawaban yang _sangat-tidak-Naruto_ itu mengembangkan cengiran menggoda di wajah Ino. "Wah, wah… ada sesuatu yang kausembunyikan rupanya! Cerita saja padaku—aku tidak akan '_bocor_' dan bilang kemana-mana, kok," janji Ino.

Naruto melirik Ino sadis, yang dibalas dengan tertawaan. "Justru karena itu aku tidak mau cerita padamu!" Pemuda itu cemberut, menggembungkan pipinya, hingga membuat wajahnya terlihat kekanak-kanakkan.

"Hei! Kau tahu, jika kau kepergok jalan berduaan dengan Hinata, bukannya tidak mungkin kau dipenggal oleh klan Hyuuga!" Ino memperingatinya.

Naruto meringis ngeri. "Sudah menjadi resiko yang harus kutanggung!"

Ino terbelalak. "Astaga… ja-jadi kau benar-benar kencan dengan Hinata?" serunya syok.

Naruto melotot dengan tatapan yang berarti _kecilkan-suaramu-bodoh_, lalu melirik cemas mencari seorang gadis dari klan Hyuuga yang seharian ini bersama dengannya—takut-takut Hinata mendengar percakapan mereka.

Ino terkikik geli dibuatnya. Gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat itu ber-_yes-yes_-ria, ternyata ada kedua temannya yang menjurus pada respon positif menjalin hubungan .

Hinata datang menghampiri keduanya dan berdiri menyangga tubuhnya dengan meja kasir. Gadis itu ternyata sempat keluar dari toko untuk mengambil topinya, kini ia telah mengenakan topinya kembali.

"Kau tidak cocok pakai topi seperti itu," kata Naruto ketika Hinata berdiri di hadapannya. Kedua tangan tannya terjulur membenarkan letak topi itu, sedikit memiringkannya agar cocok bertahtakan di mahkota indigo Hinata. "Nah! Yang seperti tadi saja jauh lebih baik. Kau terlihat cantik kalau seperti ini!" pujinya tulus.

Naruto nyengir lebar, dibalas dengan senyum malu Hinata yang menggemaskan. Naruto berdiri dan menyilakan gadis itu duduk di tempat yang semula ditempatinya.

"Ti-tidak usah, Naruto—"

"—duduk, cepat! Aku kan cowok, berdiri tidak masalah," lagi-lagi Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata.

Hinata duduk di kursi yang diberikan Naruto untuknya, menundukkan kepalanya—untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona lagi—dan mengucap pelan, "Terima kasih, Naruto _kun_."

"Sama-sama, Hinata," kali ini Naruto menjawab ramah.

Ino tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terkikik geli, matanya berkilat menggoda. Dengan nada menyebalkan ia berujar, "Ehem! Berhubung keberadaanku tidak diperlukan, sepertinya aku hanya menjadi '_setan_' di sini. Kutinggal dulu, ya—"

"_DATTEBAYOOO_!"

Terdengar derap langkah menggema, mengguncang sekitar toko bunga itu. Dan barisan kloning Naruto sudah berbaris rapi membawa bertangkai-tangkai bunga dalam masing-masing genggaman.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Ino? Bunganya sudah datang," tanya Naruto inosen.

Baik Hinata maupun Ino terpana melihat betapa banyaknya bunga yang berhasil dipetik kloning-kloning Naruto itu.

"Ku-kurasa kau sudah menggunduli satu bukit—jika itu ditumbuhi bunga-bunga, Naruto," kata Ino yang berdecak kagum.

"Ayo kita mulai bekerja! Eh, Hinata, kau mau membantu kami, 'kan?" Naruto menoleh pada Hinata.

Yang ditanya balas memandang Naruto, tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Te-tentu saja, Naruto _kun_."

"Memang Hinata bisa merangkai bunga?" tanya Ino, sedikit menyangsikan kemampuan temannya yang notabene seorang putri ningrat.

"Oh! Jangan remehkan dia, Ino! Hinata pandai merangkai bunga!" jawab Naruto antusias. "Aku ingat, waktu akan pergi misi dengan timnya, kami bertemu di bukit bunga belakang rumahnya! Aku melihatnya sendiri ia pandai merangkai bunga-bunga itu!"

Ino mengerling Hinata, ingin mengetahui reaksi gadis itu—kendati ia tahu pasti bahwa Hinata bisa saja pingsan karena dipuji dan berdekatan dengan Naruto seperti itu. Seharusnya tanpa melihat pun, ia tahu bahwa Hinata pasti malu dan bahagia sekali—terlihat dari wajahnya yang bagai '_terbakar_'.

"Oke, Hinata, mohon kerjasamanya, ya!" kata Ino yang tersenyum manis.

Hinata membungkukkan badannya sekilas. "Mohon kerjasamanya juga, Ino _san_."

Ketiga remaja itu berserta kloning-kloning Naruto tenggelam dalam kesibukan bernafaskan wangi bunga-bunga musim semi.

Hinata dan Ino bekerjasama berdua untuk merangkai bunga-bunga dibantu kagebunshin Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang asli mengatur kloning bayangannya agar berbaris rapi, menjadi antrean panjang untuk menyerahkan bunga pada kedua gadis yang ahli dalam merangkai bunga itu.

Selama bekerja, Ino dan Hinata terlibat obrolan ringan. Seringkali Ino bertanya memancing agar Hinata bercerita mengapa ia bisa bersama Naruto seharian ini. Namun dengan halus Hinata pandai berkelit. Ino menerka-nerka dalam hati apakah Naruto dan Hinata sudah berkonspirasi sebelumnya.

Makan waktu beberapa jam hingga akhirnya bertumpuk-tumpuk rangkaian bunga diselesaikan ninja-ninja Konoha itu, siap diantarkan ke kantor Hokage. Naruto menugaskan pada kloning-kloning bayangannya untuk mengirimkan bunga-bunga itu ke kantor Hokage. Setelah kepergian _tiruan-tiruan_ Naruto itu, ketiga remaja tersebut mengistirahatkan diri di dekat meja kasir.

"Capeknya…" Ino mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. "…coba tamunya tidak datang siang ini. Kan bisa kuselesaikan besok!"

"Ti-tidak baik menunda-nunda pekerjaan," ujar Hinata mengingatkan.

Naruto yang terkapar kelelahan di lantai keramik menguap lebar seraya berkata, "yang penting sekarang sudah selesai, 'kan?" Lalu tiba-tiba ia melompat berdiri dan menatap Hinata. "Aku lapar… ayo kita ke Ichiraku Ramen!" ajaknya.

Hinata terpaku, tak tahu harus bagaimana merespon ajakan Naruto.

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah, tidak usah bingung, Hinata. Naruto jelas-jelas mengajakmu dan bukan aku. Pergi saja, aku tidak apa-apa, kok," katanya, usilnya kambuh dan ia menyikut Hinata.

Naruto menunggu jawaban Hinata yang kelihatan ragu dan melirik bertanya pada Ino. Ino mendorong Hinata agar berdiri dan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya—berlagak mengusir kedua temannya. "Oh, pergilah! Lebih baik aku sendirian daripada mengganggu atau aku harus lebih lama cemburu pada kalian berdua! Pergi sana, pergi, pergi!"

"Jadi kau mengusir, nih?" tanya Naruto, pura-pura ketus. Walaupun dalam hati ia bersyukur Ino '_mengusir_' mereka pergi.

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya. "Uhm, kurasa juga begitu. Ah, untuk kebaikan kalian juga! Naruto, jaga Hinata, ya! Hinata, kau masih berhutang satu cerita padaku!" Ino mengambil tangan Hinata dan menautkannya dengan tangan Naruto.

"Yaaah… kalau kau sudah mengusir, lebih baik aku dan Hinata pergi. Sampai jumpa, Ino! Mudah-mudahan akan datang seseorang menemanimu!" seru Naruto mendoakan.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan. Hati-hati yah, Ino _san_," ujar Hinata, teruntai senyum ramah di bibirnya. "Terima kasih."

Naruto menarik Hinata yang usai berpamitan pada Ino. Setelah Hinata berbalik dan membiarkan dirinya '_diseret_' Naruto, ganti pemuda itu yang menoleh, Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal pada Naruto dan menjulurkan lidah, tapi Naruto justru nyengir lebar.

Ah, kode sesama makhluk berambut pirang yang bersekutu dengan cara unik.

Sebenarnya Hinata terheran-heran melihat kode yang tidak ia mengerti itu. Sejak kapan Naruto _kun_ dan Ino _san_ berkonspirasi? Dan kalau memang iya, untuk apa mereka melakukannya?

_Kring! Kring! _

Naruto menekan bel hingga berbunyi nyaring sebagai tanda kepergian mereka, ia kembali mengayuh sepeda—kali ini jauh lebih santai. Hinata yang duduk di belakangnya melambai pada Ino.

Ino terus melambai sampai Naruto dan Hinata yang di atas sepeda itu hilang dari pandangan, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan terkikik geli seorang diri.

"Kapan aku bisa seperti Hinata, ya? Aku jadi iri, ingin ditemani juga. Andai saja ada cowok yang mau menemaniku." Ia berbalik kembali ke meja kasir.

_Tring! _

Bel tanda pintu dibuka dan tamu datang, Ino sudah duduk manis di belakang meja kasir. Belum sempat ia mengatakan penyambutan khasnya setiap ada pengunjung, pengunjungnya itu sudah bertanya seraya tersenyum, "boleh aku melukis bunga-bunga yang ada di sini? Sekalian menemanimu—jika kau tidak keberatan."

Tawa Ino memudar, sesaat ia terbengong-bengong, sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. _Cepat sekali Tuhan mengabulkan doaku_! Batinnya riang.

"Tentu saja, Sai _kun_!"

.

#~**~#

.

Paman Teuchi dan Ayame terkejut melihat Naruto datang dengan seorang gadis manis yang bukan Sakura. Lebih terkejut lagi karena gadis itu sangat baik dan sopan, kentara sekali terlihat ia menyukai Naruto—ditilik dari perhatian-perhatian kecil Naruto sanggup membuat wajah pualamnya merona berseri.

Sayang sekali, pikir ayah dan putri pemilik kedai Ramen itu. Acara kencan Naruto diganggu oleh warga desa yang menyapanya atau mencari perhatian pahlawan Konoha itu, mereka—masyarakat setempat—juga ingin tahu sekali dengan seorang gadis yang pergi berduaan dengan Naruto.

Di mata rakyat, Naruto yang berduaan bersama gadis cantik persis skandal yang seketika menimbulkan 'berita terhangat' yang segera menjadi berita simpang-siur di desa Konoha. _Gosip oh gosip_, berita dari mulut ke mulut memang cepat sekali menyebar.

Waduh!

Hinata mengeluarkan dompetnya ketika tangan Naruto menahannya, ia menatap Naruto yang menggeleng. Bisik-bisik makin seru terdengar di belakang mereka.

"Itu baru namanya cowok!" bisik seorang wanita paruh baya yang tidak lagi berselera dengan Ramen-nya, "Gengsi dong ditraktir pacarnya. Yang ada juga dia yang harus traktir ceweknya." Dan Ibu-ibu itu mengikik senang.

Temannya yang mengenakan kacamata mengangguk setuju. "Beruntungnya cewek itu—Hyuuga _san_, bisa mendapatkan Naruto _san_."

Seorang wanita lain yang kebetulan lewat, ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan heboh itu. "Jadi gadis itu dari klan Hyuuga? Iya, ya. Kelihatan dari matanya. Omong-omong, harusnya Hyuuga itu tidak bertemu Naruto _kun_. Aku kan juga ingin punya menantu semanis dan secantik dia! Anakku pasti kecantol sama Hyuuga yang sedang bersama Naruto _kun_…"

"Aku malah ingin punya Naruto _san_ sebagai menantuku!" cetus si wanita berkacamata.

Wanita paruh baya yang paling modis menjentikkan jari, ia menggeleng tak menyetujui teman-teman gosipnya. "Oh, tidak bisa! _Mending_ juga Naruto _kun_ untukku!"

Wanita-wanita itu menoleh padanya, tidak percaya. "Astaga! Kau suka _bronis_—_brondong manis_?" pekik mereka nyaris bersamaan.

"Syuuut! Jangan mengumbar aib kencang-kencang, Bodoh!"

Bincang-bincang sore—istilah halus selain bergosip—berlangsung semakin seru. Dan karena pembicaraan ibu-ibu tersebut mulai menyimpang, lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja. Ah, lebih baik kita kembali mengintip sepasang muda-mudi yang cintanya mulai menguncup—siap untuk mekar seperti sekuntum bunga, Pembaca-yang-Budiman.

Di sisi lain…

"Biar aku yang traktir," kata Naruto ringan. "Yaaah, sebagai ungkapan terima kasih karena kau telah mau membantu dan mnemaniku seharian ini."

Hinata yang merona malu, menyimpan kembali dompetnya ke dalam tas jinjing kecil yang dibawanya. Naruto terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Hinata, lalu mengeluarkan uangnya dan menyerahkannya pada paman Teuchi.

"Tidak usah, Naruto _kun_," ujar Teuchi yang tersenyum hangat. "Kali ini gratis dariku. Hari ini hari yang istimewa." Putrinya—Ayame—terkikik pelan di sampingnya.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, heran. Tapi ia tetap mengembalikan uangnya ke dalam saku jubahnya. "He? Hari apakah ini? Ah, apa pun hari itu, beruntung sekali aku dan Hinata mendapatkan ramen gratis!" tawanya gembira.

Teuchi dan Ayame terbelalak sesaat, lalu sepasang Ayah-Putri itu manggut-manggut mengerti. _'Jadi pacarnya Naruto _kun_ itu namanya Hinata!'_ batin keduanya. Ah, sungguh ayah-anak yang kompak.

"Terima kasih, Paman Teuchi! Kak Ayame!" Naruto melambai pada kedua orang yang paling tahu kecintaan Naruto terhadap Ichiraku Ramen, satu tangannya lagi tidak tinggal diam—menggandeng Hinata dan membawa gadis itu keluar kedai.

"Te-terima kasih." Hinata sempat membungkuk sopan, sebelum Naruto menariknya cepat-cepat keluar dari kedai yang entah kenapa hari itu semua perhatian tercurah pada mereka—tentu Hinata menyadarinya tidak seperti Naruto.

"Yah! Mereka pergi, deh!"

"Aish~ mesranya, gandengan! Lihat, lihat! Mereka bergandengan tangan!"

"Protektif pada pasangan; hal yang positif."

"Kiw! Kiw! Aduuuh~ serasinya mereka berdua itu… Yosh! Aku mau bikin _fansclub_-nya, ah!"

"Eh, aku ikutan, yah!"

"Aku juga!"

Naruto mendelik kesal pada segerombolan wanita paruh baya yang menjerit-jerit senang di pintu masuk Ichiraku Ramen, jelas-jelas pecinta ramen yang satu itu menyadari mereka—ibu-ibu tersebut—sedang menguntit dirinya dengan Hinata. _Merusak kebahagiaan orang saja! Memang aku ini artis, apa?_ Gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Yaaah… seorang figur pahlawan desa tak berbeda jauh seperti artis. Seorang figur publik merupakan sorotan sekaligus panutan untuk masyarakat, 'kan?

Naruto misuh-misuh sembari menaiki sepeda, di sisinya Hinata memandang heran. "Ada apa, Naruto _kun_?"

"Kita harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini, Hinata. '_Gerah_' lama-lama kalau di sini terus. Tidak kondusif." Naruto sengaja mengatakannya keras-keras, berharap para penguntit itu mendengarnya. Ternyata tidak. Mereka justru terkikik senang mendengar perkataan Naruto. Pemuda itu mendengus kesal.

"Ku-kurasa cuaca saat ini se-sejuk, Naruto _kun_. A-apa sebegitu pa-panasnya?" tanya Hinata polos dan memandang khawatir pada Naruto.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto terbengong-bengong. Setelah mencerna baik-baik perkataan Hinata, tawa Naruto meledak tak tertahankan. Gadis di hadapannya ini… seperti punya keajaiban yang dapat dengan mudah menyurutkan amarahnya.

"Ke-kenapa te-tertawa? A-apa yang lucu?" tanya Hinata lagi. Rasanya tidak ada yang lucu dari pertanyaannya tadi untuk Naruto. Lantas, kenapa pemuda yang bersamanya seharian itu tertawa-tawa seperti ini?

"Kau yang lucu!" serunya di sela tawa. Sekejap mata Naruto kembali ceria—dengan mudahnya ia melupakan amarahnya pada kerubungan '_penguntit_' itu.

Naruto tidak menyadari perkataannya itu berdampak hebat bagi Hinata yang hatinya diterpa desiran halus, ditambah semburat merah menyaput lagi pipinya. Lama-kelamaan, _stock hemoglobin_-nya bakal makin menipis, karena rona merah berseri itu membandel di wajahnya!

Untunglah senja mulai meraja, sehingga Naruto tidak menyadari Hinata yang mendadak menjadi gugup.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk kursi belakang yang biasa Hinata tempati. "Ayo, Hinata!"

Dengan gerakan kaku, Hinata menduduki lagi kursi penumpang. Menyelipkan kedua lengannya perlahan-lahan di pinggang Naruto yang berbalutkan jubah dan setelan oranye-hitam khasnya. Naruto tidak dapat menahan cengiran senang terlukis di wajahnya. _Hell yeah_, sejak kapan dia sesenang ini saat dipeluk seseorang?

Mendengar jeritan gembira bersuara alto membahana, Naruto menekan sadel sepeda dalam-dalam dan memacunya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hinata memeluknya erat-erat seraya mengingatkan Naruto untuk lebih berhati-hati dalam mengendarai sepeda.

Matahari telah beranjak dari tahtanya ketika Naruto mengayuh sepeda berwarna putih itu lebih santai. Hinata tidak tahu Naruto membawanya kemana. Ia percaya Naruto tidak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Lama kesunyian melanda mereka, sampai akhirnya Naruto berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan, "aku baru pertama kali melihatmu naik sepeda—seperti tadi." Naruto menarik napas sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "apa kau senang naik sepeda?"

"Iya. Biasanya kalau sedang senggang, aku bermain sepeda bersama adikku di kebun rumah," jawab Hinata pelan. Matanya terasa berat, tubuhnya terasa lelah disebabkan aktifitas yang ia jalankan seharian ini. "…tapi karena tadi tidak ada yang menemaniku, kuputuskan untuk bersepeda keluar saja."

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu dengan cara yang sekonyol tadi." Cengiran itu bertransformasi menjadi tawa.

"Aku juga tidak," kata Hinata, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat—mengulaskan senyum.

Sepeda yang dinaiki sepasang muda-mudi itu menyusuri jalan setiap blok perumahan Klan. Hinata tidak begitu menyadarinya. Ia terlarut dalam perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di dadanya. Saking terlarut, sampai mengantuk. Tanpa disadarinya, perlahan-lahan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung tegap Naruto dan mengeratkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto _kun_," panggil Hinata halus, berusaha mengusir kantuk yang membayang.

"Hm?" Naruto bergumam meresponnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata tulus. Dan ia jatuh dalam buaian mimpi ketika ia bersandar sepenuhnya pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum—andai saja ada gadis lain yang melihatnya, tentu gadis itu bakal meleleh meliat senyumnya itu. "Terima kasih kembali."

Tiada respon. Hanya kepala Hinata yang ia rasa terkulai di pundaknya. Naruto berupaya menoleh ke belakang—untung saja jalan setapak yang mereka lalui dengan sepeda, lurus dan tidak berbatu—ditemukannya Hinata yang jatuh terlelap.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, namun tak menyurutkan keriangannya hari ini, tak melunturkan senyum yang bagai lekat mati di wajah tampan pemuda yang bercita-cia menjadi Hokage itu.

"Kau pasti kelelahan karena bersamaku seharian. Ya, kan, Hinata?"

.

#~**~#

.

"Kak Neji, kapan kau mau berdiri diam dan menanti dengan tenang? Aku yang melihatmu mondar-mandir begitu saja bosan, tahu!" cetus seorang anak perempuan yang merupakan adik sepupu Neji selain Hinata.

"Paman Hiashi sudah mengancam akan membunuhku jika sore ini Hinata sama tidak pulang juga. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?"

"Ya, kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak pergi mencarinya atau menggunakan byakyugan, Kak? Aku menunggu di sini saja—siapa tahu Kak Hinata akan kembali sewaktu kau pergi," usul Hanabi yang bersandar pada gerbang besar pintu masuk menuju kompleks klan Hyuuga.

"Ide yang bagus," puji Neji. "Kenapa dari tadi tidak terpikir olehku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Baru saja Neji hendak mengaktifkan _byakugan_, ketika sepeda ontel Hinata muncul di ujung jalan.

Hanabi segera terlonjak bangun—semula ia bosan, lalu ia memekik girang, "Wah! Kak Hinata pulang diantar pacarnya!"

Seketika Neji sesak napas. Hinata pulang bersama seorang lelaki jauh lebih buruk daripada Hinata tidak pulang! Bayang-bayang derita atas siksaan dari pamannya—sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga—kian menjadi nyata.

Naruto membunyikan bel sepeda kencang-kencang, ia mengerem sepeda tepat di depan Hanabi yang terpukau kagum dan Neji yang mematung. Pemuda maniak ramen itu baru saja membuka mulut ketika Neji sudah menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa Hinata _Sama_ bisa pulang bersamamu? Kenapa kau mengendarai sepedanya? Kenapa Hinata _Sama_—"

"—simpan dulu _'kenapa-kenapa'-mu_ itu," sela Naruto tak sabar. "Hinata tertidur, nih. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya."

"Astaga, Naruto… apa yang kaulakukan pada Hinata _Sama_?"

Hanabi tidak bisa menahan dirinya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah pias Neji. Tidak memedulikan kedua pemuda yang sama-sama syok itu, Hanabi menghampiri kakaknya—sesudah puas tertawa.

"Kak Hinata, bangun! Kasihan Kak Naruto sudah pegal-pegal, tuh," kata Hanabi yang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kakaknya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Darimana kau mengetahui namaku? Ataukah kita pernah bertemu?"

Hanabi memutar kedua bola mata khas klan Hyuuga-nya. "Oh, ayolah. Itu tidak penting—lagi pula semua orang bahkan di pelosok desa saja tahu siapa itu kau! Bantu aku bangunkan Kak Hinata!"

Hinata memang sudah menggeliat kecil, kepalanya juga sudah tidak lagi menempel di pundak Naruto. Hanya lengannya masih memeluk Naruto.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pelan tangan Hinata yang menggenggam erat jubahnya. "Hei, Hinata. Kita sudah sampai di rumahmu…"

Hinata hanya mengangguk—masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya, telapak tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengusap-usap kedua matanya—menghilangkan kantuk yang tersisa, di satu sisi Naruto mengenggam tangan kirinya untuk membantu gadis itu turun dari sepeda.

"Eh, ouch! Hampir saja! Hati-hati, Hinata." Naruto menahan Hinata yang nyaris jatuh ketika dilihatnya tubuh gadis itu oleng.

Di sisi lain, Hanabi yang diam-diam merasa dapat tontonan roman gratis dari Kak Hinata-nya tersayang dan seseorang yang disayangnya; Naruto Uzumaki, terbagi pandang dengan sesekali mencuri pandang pada Kak Neji-nya yang semakin memucat.

Hanabi lekas membantu menopang Hinata yang masih sempoyongan, sementara Naruto yang turun dari sepeda Hinata, menyerahkan sepeda itu pada Neji.

"Bagaimana pun juga—" Neji menghembuskan napas berat. "—terima kasih sudah mengantar Hinata sama dengan selamat sampai pulang kembali kemari." Lalu pemuda tampan berambut coklat panjang itu menghilang di balik gerbang besar bersama sepeda Hinata.

"Tak apa, bukan masalah besar." Naruto memarkan cengiran lebar khasnya.

Tahu bahwa saudaranya sudah mendapatkan kembali kesadaran secara utuh, Hanabi undur diri dari hadapan Naruto dan Hinata tanpa pamit sama sekali. Ia menyelinap pergi begitu saja untuk bersembunyi dan mengintip di balik gerbang.

Tinggal Naruto dan Hinata berdua saja, di depan gerbang megah klan Hyuuga.

.

#~**~#

_To be continued_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Tepatkah Light nge-cut fic ini di bagian sebelum NH bicara macam-macam?XD

Satu kata: NISTA! #jedukinkepalaketembokterdekat. Anw, saya heran, deh, kenapa fic nista begini begitu banyak yang mau mengapresiasinya daripada fic-fic lain yang jauh lebih keren ketimbang fic saya. Tapi, trims, ya.T_T

Kadar OOC-nya… tidakkah terlalu kental? #nangisdipojokan.

Maaf telat _update_. Banyak halangan. Ihiks.

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun diharapkan adanya! ^_^

.

Sweet smile,

Light of Leviathan (LoL)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**MET HFNH, KAWAN NHL! *ledakin confetti* semoga NH menjadi nyata dengan **_**happy ending**_** yang begitu **_**fluffy**_**! **

**Tehehe. Biarpun HFNH telah lama lewat, gak tahan rasanya nulis sederet kalimat di atas. **

_**Dozo, Minna-sama! **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternate Reality, TWT, typo(s), a little bit OOCness, slight pairing: NaruHina, SaiIno. **

**Terinspirasi dari salah satu **_**ending song anime**_** Naruto, yaitu **_**Jitensha**_**. **

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_**! ^_^**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

_Suatu hari, bersamamu… menyeruakkan ketidakpuasan yang bergemeruh menyelimutiku kala aku menyadari aku masih ingin—dan ingin selalu—bersama denganmu. _

_Suatu hari, bersamamu… membuatku gamang dan tak rela dengan fakta di depan mata bahwa suatu saat nanti 'sesuatu'—entah apa itu, bisa saja kematian—mungkin saja akan memisahkanku denganmu._

_Suatu hari, bersamamu… _

**.**

#~**~#

_**Special fic for **_**NaruHina**_**'s Fluffy Day (NHFD)**_**,**

**.**

**Suatu Hari, Bersamamu**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

#~**~#

.

Matahari berkilau di ufuk Barat. Gemerisik dedaunan yang menari ditiup angin mengisi kesunyian yang menggantung di antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ma-maaf merepotkanmu, Naruto _kun_," kata Hinata, memecah keheningan yang sempat singgah. Ia membungkukkan badan, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona, perasaannya campur-aduk; sulit diterjemahkan ke dalam kata-kata, namun tentu pembaca mampu menerkanya, bukan?

"Oi, tidak perlu begitu segala padaku, Hinata!" pinta Naruto, tak menyangka Hinata kembali ke sosok formalnya kembali. "Bangun dan tatap aku!"

Gadis yang memiliki wangi lavender itu menegakkan badannya kembali, sekilas ia menciut di bawah tatapan lembut Naruto. Sepasang iris sewarna lavender dan kedua mata biru cemerlang itu bertemu pandang.

"Besok kau ada misi, tidak?" tanya Naruto.

Diam-diam Hinata menghela napas lega—jantungnya berdebar kencang saat bertatapan dengan Naruto, Naruto tidak akan menanyainya atau mengatakan sesuatu hal yang bisa membuat dirinya meleleh lagi, 'kan?

"Ti-tidak. A-aku hanya perlu ke kantor Godaime _Sama_ untuk menyerahkan laporan misi yang sudah diperbaiki Shino _kun_," jawab Hinata gugup. Ia memainkan kedua telunjuknya—menghindari tatapan Naruto.

Naruto mengenal perilaku Hinata yang satu itu, pertanda gadis itu benar-benar gugup dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian agar tetap bisa fokus. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Sendiri saja? Jalan kaki atau naik sepeda?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Se-sendiri. Ku-kurasa naik se-sepeda." Hinata menunduk memandang jemarinya yang saling memainkan satu sama lain.

Senyap sesaat.

"Hinata."

Panggilan yang tak lazim itu tak urung membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, bersitatap dengan Naruto yang menatapnya dalam-dalam seakan ingin menyelami Hinata lewat pandangan mata.

"Terima kasih untuk uhm—tumpangan sepedanya, terima kasih juga karena sudah menemaniku seharian ini," kata Naruto dengan mimik serius. Ia menatap lekat-lekat Hinata—yang walau samar Naruto tahu wajahnya menyemburat seindah senja—di hadapannya. "…hari ini sangat menyenangkan," perkataan Naruto diakhiri senyuman.

Mau tak mau, kendati malu-malu, Hinata tetap tersenyum. "A-aku ju-juga merasakan hal y-yang sama sepertimu, Naruto _kun_. Terima kasih kembali…" lirihnya lembut.

Tatkala hanya Hinata yang tersenyum dinaungi senja mengalihkan dunianya yang monoton, Naruto menyadari bahwa sesering apa pun dia tak menghiraukan Hinata, tetap saja gadis itu yang mampu memenuhi ruang lingkup dirinya yang tak terjamah siapa pun selain gadis itu sendiri.

Naruto sudah membuat keputusan dalam hatinya, ia tidak akan membiarkan kebersamaan mereka terputus dalam waktu satu hari saja.

Yeah, ia akan beraksi mulai detik ini juga!

Detik tatkala ia menemukan Iruka keluar dari gedung Akademi Ninja, sembari mengendarai sepeda ontel.

.

#~**~#

.

Keesokan paginya, Hinata sangat kecewa menemukan sepedanya sudah jadi rongsokan besi tiada guna. Anggota klan Hyuuga yang lain tidak tahu siapa pelakunya, sementara Hiashi menyarankan Hinata agar membeli sepeda baru hari ini juga.

Neji tahu kalau Hanabi yang diam saja dan cengar-cengir tidak jelas pasti mengetahui sesuatu. Ketika ia bertanya, Hanabi menjawab ringan, "tentu saja aku tahu siapa pelakunya." Belum pertanyaan _'siapa?'_ terlontar dari Neji, Hanabi cepat-cepat menambahkan, "tapi aku tidak mau memberitahu."

Hinata berangkat dengan lesu. Sepanjang jalan menuju kantor Hokage ia terlihat lemas sekali. Beruntung saja ia tidak harus berjalan jauh dengan kondisi seperti itu, karena—

_Kring! Kring! _

"Oooii! Hinata!"

Ckiit

—ada Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda itu menghentikan laju sepedanya di sebelah Hinata.

"Mau ke kantor Hokage, 'kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan, tidak menunggu respon Hinata, ia menepuk kursi belakang sepedanya. "Bareng saja denganku! Aku juga ingin minta misi pada Nenek Tsunade!"

Berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata, Naruto terlihat amat cerita. Remaja yang hampir menjejaki usia tujuh belas tahun itu jadi merasa bersalah juga, menemui Hinata yang memucat dan kelihatan lesu sekali pagi itu.

"A-aku—"

Hinata tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya ketika ia selalu hendak menolak ajakan Naruto, karena pemuda itu terlebih dahulu memotong perkataannya. Wah, berani memotong perkataan Hinata sekali lagi, penulis berani menjamin Naruto bakal mendapatkan hadiah _piring cantik_.

"—sudah, naik saja!" kata Naruto ringan.

Ekspresi enggan Hinata pudar ketika tangan Naruto terulur padanya, membantunya menaiki sepeda—lagi-lagi ia dibonceng Naruto. Perasaannya sedikit lebih baik. Tidak hanya karena ia tetap menaiki sepeda pagi ini, tapi juga karena ia bersama Naruto lagi…

Indahnya dunia ketika cinta bersemi.

"Oi, kemarin katamu, mau pergi naik sepeda, eh? Kenapa malah jadi jalan kaki?" Naruto memulai konversasi.

Seharusnya Naruto tidak bertanya, penyebab Hinata pagi ini tidak bisa pergi ke kantor Hokage naik sepeda karena _dirinya sendiri_, 'kan?

"Se-sepedaku dirusak," jawab Hinata, terlampau pelan namun—entah mengapa—Naruto dapat mendengarnya.

Naruto nyengir tertahan. "Sayang sekali. Padahal sepeda itu pasti memiliki banyak jasa," kata Naruto dalam makna konotasi.

Hinata mengangguk lemah di belakangnya. "…dan juga memiliki banyak kenangan tak terlupakan."

Pemuda yang mengendarai sepeda itu _manggut-manggut_ menyetujui perkataan Hinata. _Ah, tapi memang sudah saatnya sepeda tua itu pensiun,_ pikir Naruto.

"Kau bisa membeli sepeda yang lain, Hinata. Dan menciptakan banyak kenangan baru yang jauh lebih indah, 'kan?" hibur Naruto, dengan cengiran lebar ia melirik Hinata.

Tiada respon. Hinata terdiam, matanya menatap kosong pada jalan yang mereka lewati dengan berkendara di atas sepeda ontel yang dulunya milik Guru Iruka.

"Em~ kalau kau mau, dengan sepeda ini juga boleh!" tawar Naruto ceria. "Misalnya seperti sekarang, kita membuat kenangan di mana naik sepeda bersama setelah sepedamu ehm—_hancur_."

Tak menghiraukan perkataan Naruto yang jauh lebih masuk akal daripada kata-katanya sendiri, perlahan senyumnya merekah, senyum manis yang membuat hati Naruto menghangat ketika melihatnya terpeta di wajah Hinata. "Iya, kenangan indah yang tak terlupakan…"

Naruto yang aktif dalam mengajak Hinata berbicara, membuat gadis itu sejenak melupakan sepedanya yang malang; sepeda yang telah menjadi onggokan besi tak berfungsi.

Ketika mereka sampai di kantor Hokage, seorang guru yang kenal baik keduanya itumengangguk-angguk mengerti. Lantas ia tersenyum hangat mendapati keceriaan akhirnya mewarnai Naruto. _Oh, hebatnya Hinata bisa mengembalikan keriangan Naruto yang sempat hilang_, pikirnya kagum.

Ah! Terpana sesaat, akhirnya Iruka mengerti mengapa Naruto malam kemarin, dengan amat memelas serta penuh daya upaya merayunya, meminta sepeda ontel tuanya untuk dipergunakan oleh pemuda yang setahunya jarang bermain sepeda.

Untuk bersama Hinata, ya? Ah, tunggu sampai ia menceritakan ini pada tim tujuh!

Persiapkan dirimu untuk diolok-olok, hei, Naruto. _Habislah kau~_

.

#~**~#

.

"Naruto _kun_, sampai kapan kau ingin melamun terus?"

Suara lembut itu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Pria itu menoleh pada sang istri yang berdiri di sampingnya, telah selesai menata isi keranjang sepeda mereka yang dipenuhi berbagai macam makanan yang menguarkan aroma lezat menggoda serta saputangan pemberiannya tujuh tahun yang lalu, kemudian wanita yang paling jelita baginya itu duduk di kursi belakang, siap dibonceng.

"Sampai kau sudah siap untuk berangkat dengan cara duduk manis dan memelukku seperti ini—" Naruto melingkarkan kedua lengan istrinya di sekeliling pinggangnya. "—Istriku-yang-Paling-Cantik, Nyonya Hinata Uzumaki."

Tak usah menoleh, Naruto tahu pasti semburat merah itu menodai wajah pualam istrinya. Ia terkekeh senang ketika merasakan pukulan pelan Hinata di lengannya.

"Pegangan yang kencang, Hinata—" Sepeda tua itu mulai melaju menyusuri jalan setapak di dalam hutan ketika musim semi tengah meraja.

"—pelan-pelan saja, Naruto _kun_," Hinata mengingatkan.

"Hum, sepertinya ide itu patut dicoba—"

"—Naruto _kun_!"

Naruto tertawa, ia memelankan laju sepedanya yang semula meluncur kencang.

Hinata menyandarkan dirinya pada suaminya, dan memeluk pria yang dicintainya itu erat-erat. Hinata tahu persis hal sederhana tersebut adalah trik jitu membuat Naruto mengendarai sepeda dengan lebih santai dan rileks.

Cinta itu masih sama seperti pertama bermula; di atas dan melaju bersama sepeda.

"Hinata, masih ingat peristiwa konyol tujuh tahun yang lalu di hutan ini?" tanya Naruto tenang, emosinya jauh lebih terkontrol semenjak ia beranjak dewasa.

"Kupikir kau sudah lupa," jawab Hinata jujur. Ia terkikik geli mendengar dengusan dan balasan kata-kata ketus Naruto—yang jelas pura-pura itu.

"Mana mungkin bisa lupa? Gah! Yang benar saja… kau ini terlalu dekat dengan Sakura dan Ino sehingga cara bicaramu lama-lama mirip mereka!"

"—aku tidak bisa lupa mereka yang mendadak menggila lalu mengejarmu ketika aku membayar hutang cerita tentang kita pada mereka," kata Hinata, mengenang masa lalu yang tak kalah membahagiakan dengan masa kini.

"Ya ampun, aku masih ingat jelas detil-detil ketika mereka memburuku—" Naruto bergidik ngeri. "—dan juga terror Neji, Kiba, Akamaru serta Shino!"

"Seingatku Naruto _kun_ masih berani menghadapi Ayah, Kak Neji, Kiba _kun_, Shino _kun_, Akamaru sekaligus… tapi panik ketika mengetahui bahwa aku sudah tahu tindak kejahatanmu _merusak_ sepedaku."

Naruto meringis. "Tolong jangan ingatkan kejadian itu, Hinata!"

Hinata mengulum senyum. Ya, tiga tahun setelah hari itu, ketika mereka berusia dua puluh tahun, Sakura dan Ino tak sengaja menceritakan pada putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga, bahwa untuk berdekatan dengannya, Naruto sampai hati merusakkan—tepatnya menghancurkan—sepeda Hinata hingga berkeping-keping.

Hinata sempat menghindari Naruto—daripada harus marah pada pemuda yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya itu. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas, Naruto yang berani menghadapi ayah dan ketiga pemuda yang amat disayanginya serta anjing terhebat sedunia yang selalu melindunginya, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang menemuinya, dan dengan _gentle_—sekaligus memelas—meminta maaf padanya.

Itu baru namanya cowok sejati. Setelah dipikir-pikir dan dibujuk oleh teman-temannya—yang sebenarnya juga diancam Naruto, begitu cepatnya Hinata luluh. Naruto melakukannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Kendati caranya salah, namun alasannya itu…

…berhasil mengulaskan senyum pada Hinata.

"Kupikir kau sudah lupa—"

"—bagaimana mungkin bisa lupa?"

"Habis kau tidak pernah menyinggungnya, Naruto _kun_."

"Untuk apa kukenang lagi, kalau aku tahu setiap waktu selalu bersamamu dan menciptakan banyak kenangan indah yang kuyakin aku—mungkin saja—takkan mampu mengingat semuanya sekaligus?"

Hinata terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. Tak mampu membalasnya.

"Suatu hari di masa lalu, aku bersamamu… satu hari yang mengubah seluruh hidupku.

"Ketika hari itu berakhir, aku tahu aku takkan rela jika hanya melewatkan satu hari bersamamu. Karena di kemudian hari, aku menyadarinya; aku yang mencintaimu ingin selalu bersamamu."

Hinata sangat mengetahui bahwa kejujuran Naruto itu tidak usah diragukan, tidak peduli walau terdengar begitu gombal—tapi itu murni kejujurannya.

Baik itu Naruto maupun Hinata, jarang sekali keduanya mengatakan '_cinta_' secara eksplisit. Hei, tindakan mereka saja sudah mencerminkan cinta. Untuk apa pula harus dikatakan?

Karena jarang dikatakan itulah, efek magisnya selalu terasa dan selalu menyebabkan kebahagiaan lain menyelimuti Hinata, yang dibaginya bersama Naruto.

Naruto tidak keberatan balasan kata cinta terdengar lirih nan lembut disuarakan Hinata. Ya, karena di lain waktu yang telah lama berlalu, Hinata pernah mengatakannya jauh lebih lantang ketika gadis itu dihadapkan antara hidup dan mati ketika menyelamatkannya saat invasi senior seperguruannya—Pain, Nagato dan Yahiko—beberapa tahun silam.

Di atas sepeda tua yang melaju santai menjejaki jalan setapak—menyusuri musim semi, sepasang penumpangnya pun memercikkan kehangatan yang tersirat dari cinta pada ekosistem yang merekahkan kehidupan.

Naruto tertawa gembira dan Hinata tersenyum lembut. Mereka bahagia meski hari ini mungkin saja menjadi penghujung hari kebersamaan mereka—karena tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Setidaknya, biarkan mereka menutup hari ini dengan memori yang akan selalu terkenang indah.

Indah untuk diceritakan.

Tak akan mati kendati tak dikisahkan.

_Suatu hari, bersamamu… membuatku menyadari tidak cukup satu hari untuk menjalani waktu bersamamu. _

.

#~**~#

.

**TAMAT**

.

**Omake (nista)**

_**Flashback**_** tujuh tahun yang lalu **

.

_**TRANG**_

Eh, bunyi apakah itu?

Hanabi mengucek matanya, menggeliat sebentar, kemudian bangun dari ranjangnya seraya menggerutu kesal mendengar suara bising yang berasal dari taman di samping kamarnya. Ia siap melabrak siapa pun itu yang menyebabkannya meninggalkan buaian sang mimpi.

_**KRAK**_

Siap-siap saja orang yang seenak jidat membuat Hanabi terpaksa meninggalkan mimpi indahnya, bisa saja makian akan tertumpah padanya disertai—minimal—satu cap telapak tangan di pipinya.

_**GUBRAK**_

Aduh, semakin gaduh saja kebisingannya.

Hanabi menyibakkan gorden, batal berteriak marah tatkala menyadari pemandangan macam apa yang didapatkannya. Seorang penyusup di rumahnya, bukan maling—tentu saja, hanya seseorang yang menghancurkan sepeda milik kakak perempuannya, yang semula terparkir menepi pada kolam ikan.

_**PRANG**_

Gadis kecil itu menimbang sesaat, perlukah ia memberitahukan pada kakak perempuannya atau sekalian saja membangunkan seisi kompleks klan Hyuuga?

He?

Tunggu!

Rambut pirang itu… jubah merah beraksen kehitaman yang _kiwar-kiwir_ itu…

Hanabi segera membuat semacam _kekkai_ di taman samping kamarnya itu agar tidak ada klan Hyuuga yang menyadari kebisingan aksi penghancuran sepeda milik kakaknya itu.

Hanabi menarik kembali gorden menutup, tapi matanya tetap terpicing pada si penyusup yang menghancurkan dengan ganas sepeda ontel warisan ibunya.

Setelah selesai; hancurnya sepeda menjadi tumpukan besi tiada arti, penyusup tanpa penyamaran itu mengibas-ngibaskan jubahnya. Lalu membungkuk hormat pada rongsokan besi—nyaris tidak dikenali bahwa onggokan batangan besi itu mulanya adalah sepeda, dan berkata, "maafkan aku. Padahal kau yang sudah berjasa banyak, Sepeda. Tapi aku tidak menemukan cara lain untuk bersama Hinata."

_Itu, sih, kau saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk mencari jalan lain, Kak Naruto… _

Hanabi berusaha sekuat tenaga meredam tawanya yang nyaris meletus menonton aksi binal serta nekat Naruto menghancurkan sepeda, dan mendengar perkataan calon kuat Hokage berikutnya sesudah Danzou itu.

Naruto melompat menuju atap, tanpa menyadari bahwa ia dengan mudah menembus _kekkai_ buatan Hanabi lalu keluar dari kompleks klan Hyuuga dan mengendarai sepeda yang dipintanya dari Guru Iruka.

Hanabi yang membuntutinya kini mengerti motif Naruto menghancurkan sepeda kakaknya.

Pasti besok pagi pemuda hiperaktif itu—dengan inosen—akan mengajak kakaknya pergi bersama, dan hari-hari berikutnya akan terjadi hal serupa. Wah, ada acara pendekatan, nih… sip, kalau begitu!

_Pajak jadian menantiku~_ Hanabi terkikik pelan atas pemikirannya sendiri. Menghilangkan _kekkai_ yang dibuatnya, lalu kembali ke kamar tidurnya. Setelah memastikan semua pintu dan jendela terkunci, Hanabi merangkak lalu merebahkan diri di ranjangnya.

Rasa kantuk seketika menyergap Hanabi ketika kepalanya bertemu dengan bantal empuk. Sebelum tidur ia sempat berpikir sesuatu.

_Alangkah beruntungnya Kak Hinata, ada cowok yang senekat tanpa peduli resiko yang menanti—bodoh yang diperhalus—itu untuknya… _

Hanabi tertidur dengan harapan ingin mendapatkan hal serupa kakaknya; seorang lelaki yang berjuang dengan menempuh berbagai jalan untuk memperjuangkannya.

Gadis kecil itu tidak tahu, di lain waktu, suatu hari kelak cucu Sandaime Hokage—Konohamaru Sarutobi—sekaligus murid asuhan langsung Naruto itu akan melakukan hal serupa yang dilakukannya gurunya—Naruto Uzumaki, untuk mendapatkan wanita yang dicintainya. Hanya caranya saja yang berbeda. Nekat dan bodohnya, sih, sama saja dengan gurunya—Naruto Uzumaki.

_Ya ampun…_ Mengapa para generasi muda calon kuat pewaris tahta Hokage itu pada _tertawan cinta_ cewek-cewek dari Hyuuga, sih?

Oke, lupakan.

Lagi pula, cinta itu memang patut diperjuangkan, bukan?

.

#~~#

.

_(Kali ini beneran) _

**TAMAT**

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

YAY! TAMAT! *joget* trims untuk semua yang sudah RnR sampai di sini! :'D

Oh yah, bagian flashback KonoXHana itu cuma iseng Light aja, lho. Jadi, janngan nagih sekuel, ya. Mending pada mampir ke fic-fic lain yang nampang deket fic ini ;D #promositerselubung

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu ditunggu kehadirannya. ^_^

.

Sweet smile,

Light of Leviathan a.k.a LoL


End file.
